Lo que las palabras no dicen
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: A los ojos de Elecmon, quien con tanto tiempo acostumbrado a ser cercano a los huevos y bebés que nacen o están por nacer, les es imposible que se le escape la presencia de uno: acabar sus tareas para ir a atender al huevo que sostiene Takeru es más una respuesta a su instinto. [Para el proyecto "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8].


Palabra fuente de inspiración: **Mamihlapinatapai** (a veces escrita incorrectamente como mamihlapinatapei) es una palabra del idioma de los indígenas yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, listada en el Libro Guinness de los Récords como la "palabra más concisa del mundo", y es considerada como uno de los términos más difíciles para traducir. Describe "una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar". Propuesta por Genee.

 **Capítulo 14 de referencia.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Lo que las palabras no dicen.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

— _¡Sparkling Thunder!_

—¡Buen trabajo!

Elecmon no supo quien fue el que gritó aquello mientras ayudaba con el grupo de digimon en la Isla File a preparar la partida de los niños elegidos. Más importante que eso, obedeciendo a su instinto, echó a correr en dirección de la voz. En dirección de unos brazos que arropaban con recelo al huevo de un _monstruo digital_.

—¿Elecmon…?

Reaccionó con unos cuantos segundos de retraso y casi teniéndose que obligar a apartar la vista del cascaron con diseño a rayas blancas con amarillo (o amarillas con blanco, según se viera).

Entonces topó con los ojos de _ese_ niño. El niño al que había atacado apenas vio "intimidando" a sus bebés. Ahora no había señales del digimon que había saltado a defenderlo y con el que después se había batido en duelo. El Patamon que lo había llamado mocoso luego de haber sido él quien primero lanzó la piedra.

Por la cabeza de Elecmon se atravesó la imagen de una cuna que había aparecido en la ciudad del origen vacía, sin dueño. Había tenido que apilarla con el mismo grupo de cunas que nunca tuvieron dueño y que, sin motivo aparente, se habían quedado ahí. Las cunas por lo general desaparecían una vez los bebés evolucionaban a su segunda etapa; la última vez que aparecieron las camas sin dueño se había tratado de un grupo de ocho de ellas. Elecmon se había quedado todavía esperando que otras siete de ellas aparecieran, pensando que sería un especie de patrón. Al ver el único huevo que sostenía el niño Takeru, la espera inconsciente se diluyó en medio de otras cuestiones.

La mirada que Takeru le daba no le gustó demasiado. No lo había conocido por mucho, pero no por nada la manera tan pura en que lo miraba, sin vacilar en sus convicciones, lo llegó a convencer de que las peleas no eran la única forma de solucionar las cosas. Ahora había cierta timidez en su forma de verlo.

Elecmon no se dio cuenta, pero así mismo acabó por reflejar su mirada. _Qué pena…_

Los dos, con el huevo de Angemon en medio de ellos y el silencio que mantuvieron cada uno por sus propias razones. Sus miradas tímidas se sostuvieron sólo quizá porque ambos lo notaron… que querían decir algo que no podían decir con facilidad.

Con lentitud, Elecmon se irguió en sus dos patas traseras y comenzó a alzar una de sus patas en dirección al huevo que sostenía Takeru.

Takeru no logró contenerse de recoger el huevo en actitud protectora hacia él.

Elecmon se detuvo y los dos se dieron cuenta de que se habían puesto tensos.

—Perdón…

Elecmon estuvo a punto de decir lo mismo, pero fue Takeru el que se adelantó. A penas hizo un pequeño movimiento de negación con la cabeza y entonces habló. —¿Ya le has dado cariño?

Takeru respondió después de una pausa. —Sí.

Sonrió y entonces asintió efusivamente, como si quisiera recalcarlo. También acarició el huevo y, entonces, vio que Elecmon no había bajado la mano que antes había extendido. Con cuidado, Takeru liberó un poco de su firme agarre al huevo para extenderlo un poquito en dirección a esa mano. —¿Quieres darle tú?

Solo entonces Elecmon se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, porque la soltó de golpe en un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el huevo.

Elecmon decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

—No tardará en nacer. Sólo debes darle más y más cariño. ¿Ya lo has visto, no?

Takeru todavía tenía la mirada un poco melancólica y algo le decía a Elecmon que estaba impaciente. Sin embargo, asintiendo, sonrió como Elecmon ya lo había visto hacer antes, lleno de esperanza. —Sí… lo vi…

Elecmon abrió la boca para decir algo más, su impulso de experimentado guardián/niñero de digimon bebés estando por soltar indicaciones y consejos con respecto a los cuidados fundamentales para la crianza de la criatura que iría a nacer (un Poyomon, seguro). Pero entonces volvió a ver a Takeru, que le acompañaba con sus propias caricias en el digihuevo. Ahora el niño sonreía y con eso, Elecmon decidió guardarse sus palabras.

A Takeru no le costaría llevar su crianza aun sin sus consejos. Él y Patamon ya se lo habían demostrado antes.

* * *

 **Existen dos alternativas para título de esta historia. Una es la fuente de inspiración** _"Mamihlapinatapai"_ **. La otra es** _"Las palabras que no se dijeron"._


End file.
